The zinc base alloy is an alloy that has been known from long ago as a material having a low-melting point. The zinc base alloy is mainly used in die casting. Typical examples of a die-cast product of the zinc base alloy include automobile body parts such as automobile brake pistons, seatbelt winder fixing parts, automobile radiator grill malls, and carburetors; industrial machine parts such as gears; and VTR drum cases. The zinc base alloy is also used, for example, as base materials for friction materials such as clutches and alkaline battery negative-electrode active materials and also used for, for example, corrosion control paint and plating.
As such a zinc base alloy, for example, PTL 1 proposes a high strength zinc base alloy for die casting. The zinc base alloy consisting of 12 to 30% by weight of aluminum, 6 to 20% by weight of copper, 0.01 to 0.1% by weight of magnesium, and balance of zinc and inevitable impurities. Specifically, a Zn—Al—Cu—Mg alloy is disclosed.
PTL 2 proposes a zinc base alloy containing at least one alloy element selected from the group consisting of 0.1% by weight or less of Li, 0.1% by weight or less of Be, 0.1% by weight or less of Na, 0.1% by weight or less of Mg, 25% by weight or less of Al, 0.1% by weight or less of Si, 0.1% by weight or less of K, 0.1% by weight or less of Ca, 0.1% by weight or less of Ti, 0.1% by weight or less of V, 0.1% by weight or less of Mn, 0.1% by weight or less of Fe, 0.1% by weight or less of Co, 0.1% by weight or less of Ni, 15% by weight or less of Cu, 1% by weight or less of Cd, 1% by weight or less of In, 1% by weight or less of Sn, and 1% by weight or less of Sb, wherein the s-orbit energy level Mk calculated for zinc and each alloy element by a molecular orbital approach, the mole fraction of each alloy element, and the a certain mechanical property Mp of the alloy satisfy predetermined standard curves. Specifically, a Zn—Al—Cu alloy is disclosed.
PTL 3 proposes a zinc base alloy powder, for corrosion control paint, composed of at least one addition element selected from Ni, Cu, Si, Ti, Sb, Ag, Cr, Be, Ca, Co, Na, K, In, Li, Sr, and Mg, and balance of Zn. Specifically, a Zn—Ni—Mg alloy, a Zn—Al—Ni alloy, a Zn—Mg—Cr alloy, a Zn—Mg alloy, and a Zn—Al—Mg alloy are disclosed.